Shizugatake
The Battle of Shizugatake (賤ヶ岳の戦い) is one of the well known defiant rebellions against Hideyoshi's rise to power after Nobunaga's death. Katsuie strongly opposed the self-made leader and gathered a group of loyal Oda vassals to his side. As they faced Hideyoshi's army, the officers who joined Katsuie, such as Toshiie Maeda, gradually surrendered to the Hashiba army. Shizugatake was Katsuie's final stand. It was also the conflict that raised the fame of Hideyoshi's vassals, Mitsunari Ishida and Yoshitsugu Ōtani. Hideyoshi famously praised seven great generals who were brave during this campaign. Toshiie Maeda's unit was garrisoned in the West, between Katsuie's and Hideyoshi's forces. His indecision in the battle ultimately caused Katsuie's downfall as he was neutral. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Players are limited to fighting as the Hashiba army in Samurai Warriors 2. The army begins by starting to take down the four garrisons in the east. During Mitsunari's story, his strength will be challenged by Kiyomasa and Masanori, also Kanetsugu appears to observe the battle and if defeated, will declare that the Toyotomi are the clan to join and will praise Mitsunari for his efforts. As the Maeda stand in defense in the west, Hideyoshi will attempt to try to negotiate peace with Toshiie, who doubts the justifications of fighting a friend. If he succeeds, the Maeda army will withdraw and the western gates for the center will open. Should he fail to be convinced, they will be normal enemies and Toshiie will enter a hyper state. While the first tactics of the battle take place, Morimasa Sakuma charges for the Hashiba main camp. If he enters the Hasiba center fort, he will injure Kiyohide Nakagawa and force the latter to retreat. Sakuma's ferocity also triggers Shōgen Yamaji's defection and puts the Hashiba main camp in danger. Even if Sakuma does fail to enter the Hashiba center for, Shogen still defects. Once the Shibata front garrison is taken, Hideyoshi orders an all-or-nothing charge for Katsuie's head. Keiji may still remain to guard the Shibata main camp. Defeating Katsuie ends the stage. Choosing to kill Oichi, who is beside him at the main camp, is optional. Toshiie's version of the stage in his playable story mode remains relatively the same, except he is in Hideyoshi's army from the start, Katsuie's army springs ambushes and are surprisingly assisted by the Uesugi army. In the end, Toshiie has a special showdown with Katsuie. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends lets players fight for the undermanned Shibata army. Oichi chooses to guard the main camp while Katsuie rides to join his army in battle. Since the main camp is in danger if the center fort falls, the base's protection is the first priority. Then the army can proceed to take the eastern forts and the western garrison. As his troops proceed forward, however, their march will be impeded by Mitsunari's ambush. A mission may appear to save the surrounded allies, Morimasa Sakuma and Katsumasa Shibata. Once they are saved, Katsuie orders the army to take Hideyoshi's main camp. If Katsuie meets with Toshiie in battle, they will fight as enemies. Defeating Hideyoshi ends the stage for his side. This battlefield is also the stage for the comical beauty contest between Oichi and Nō. Both women were close to Nobunaga and are heralded as the most beautiful women in the land. Since there was no definitive way to tell which one is more beautiful than the other, Nō invites her sister-in-law to a mock battle between the Oda and Azai army. The claim for the most beautiful woman in the land attracts other female characters (and jokingly Ranmaru) to claim the title. Nō plans to use the troops to entice them with her charms while infuriating Oichi. The younger of the two tries to make peace with Nō, but she eventually becomes too frustrated and takes the competition seriously. Gracia's spin on the battle has her participating with Magoichi's advice. She hopes to gain more confidence in herself by defeating all the other participants. Once all of the women have been put into different garrisons, the player must free them in time for Magoichi to arrive as an enemy. Defeating him will automatically end the stage. In Samurai Warriors 3, the battle remains relatively the same aside from Kiyomasa being playable and Masanori being a NPC officer. Toshiie doesn't need to be defeated to retreat, and Oichi is absent from the Shibata army. Only Nene, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa gets the Hashiba side as part of their story. For the Shibata side, only Keiji gets the story as part of his story. During the battle however, he defects to the Hashiba side alongside Toshiie and must defeat Katsuie to win. The battle is retconned in the expansion, as Oichi herself will arrive near the end of Katsuie's version while being initially present in Okuni's. Masanori also becomes playable in the expansion, as he and Okuni are the only ones to get the Hashiba side as part of their story. Okuni's version however, has Motonari participate in the battle on the Hashiba side, and both will defect to the Shibata side during the battle. Okuni then need to defeat Hideyoshi with the help of Katsuie and Oichi in order to win. In the Shibata side, only Katsuie, Toshiie, and Kotaro gets the stage as part of their story. For Toshiee's story, he basically defect during the battle to join the Hashiba side and must defeat Katsuie to win. In Kotaro's story, he does the same thing, except that he needs to protect both Toshiee and Keiji while defeating Katsuie. For Katsuie, his version is the only one that does not defect to the Hashiba side. However, he must defeat Toshiie, who defected during the battle, alongside Hideyoshi, while protecting Oichi in order to win. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yukimura leads an army to try and save the Hōjō army. During the battle, Pang De, who disproves of Jia Xu's methods in defeating the enemy, and inspired by the spirit shown by Yukimura and the Hōjō army, may be convinced to join Shu at the end of the stage. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao in order to recruit the warlord into joining Wei. Initially, Zhang He will order that the central garrison be taken. Once this is accomplished, he will send messengers to Yuan Tan to convince him to defect. If Yuan Tan defects, Jiang Wei will volunteer to go out and prevent Yuan Xi's defection, and must be defeated. Once Yuan Xi switches sides as well, Yan Liang will order a charge to the southwestern portion of the map, but Wu reinforcements led by Taishi Ci intercept the attack. Defeating Yuan Shao will put an end to the battle. If all five juggernauts is defeated and Yuan Tan and Yuan Xi defects, the player can get the treasure for this stage. Regardless, Yuan Shao, Jiang Wei, and Taishi Ci joins Cao Cao's forces to fight against Orochi. In Musou OROCHI Z, Da Ji, Xing Cai, Gracia, Ginchiyo, Okuni, San Zang, Nene, and Nu Wa all show the men how powerful they are. While the women army starts off disorganized and uncoordinated, the player can mitigate the damage done to their morale by rescuing each one. Successfully assisting each one will allow them to join Da Ji's advance while providing tactical support depending on the character. If things get rough, Magoichi may arrive to reinforce the player's troops. Defeating Kiyomori will count as a victory, while Diamondback's defeat will cause the fall of the main camp and the player's defeat. In Warriors Orochi 3, Shingen and Kenshin ban together to oppose the coalition, believing that they are under Da Ji's control. Zhao Yun, Cao Ren and Ryu help Yukimura and Kanetsugu fight their masters, who have the support of several Wei generals. Seeing the resolve of the coalition, Kenshin has Aya join the coalition to watch over them. The battle first starts with Kenshin and Shingen ordering multiple waves of attacks on the allied main camp, but when it fails to penetrate the defenses, they order reinforcements to come in. Believing that the enemy forces will likely use cavalry, Yukimura and Kanetsugu split up to deal with the different groups, with Kanetsugu needing to secure a garrison at the south for a fire attack and Yukimura needing a base to be seized to allow him to plant explosives. Once the cavalry is hit by the attack, Aya will move to attack Kanetsugu. Once all the reinforcements and Aya are defeated, Shingen and Kenshin will charge the allied main camp. After Shingen and Kenshin's defeat, Aya decides to join the coaliation army. This also serves as Hidetada Tokugawa's journey to Sekigahara. In Ultimate, Yuan Shao returns to the area with Ginchiyo and Zhurong in the hopes of turning the tables on the demons that deceived him. Faking ignorance, he aids the demons that give him the proposition of humans and demons living in peace, and he "defeats" the other generals to make them submit. Once the Coalition forces are taken to the garrison of Hammerjaw, Yuan Shao turns on them and defeats the demon army. Soon after, Kiyomori arrives to see the battle, and empowers the demons who also pull out their ambush troops to surround Yuan Shao. Despite overwhelming odds, Yuan Shao's forces prevail, and the defeated demon army is forced to retreat, while wondering what powered them up. Kessen If Masanori and Kiyomasa meet in battle while on opposing sides, Masanori will briefly mention this battle in Kessen. Masanori continues to proudly refer to himself by the title given to him by Hideyoshi when he enters duels. Historical Information Gallery Shizugatake_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Shizugatake_(SW3).jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 stage image Shizugatake_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Shizugatake_(WO3).png|Warriors Orochi 3 stage image Shizugatake_(NAO).jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot Category:Samurai Warriors Battles